<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Into the stars with you by AnimeB0tch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431543">Into the stars with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeB0tch/pseuds/AnimeB0tch'>AnimeB0tch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gaurdian Angels [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bolivia - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, M/M, Marriage Proposal, New Friends!, Romantic Fluff, Shower Sex, Smut, Stars, Vacation, lots and lots of fluff, proposal, romantic, salt flat, some comedy?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:01:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeB0tch/pseuds/AnimeB0tch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This had been going on for far too long now. Way too long. He knew he had to do something about it, and he knew what had to be done, but he was nervous. Scared. Iwaizumi had been dating Oikawa for forever now, and in love with him for even longer.</p><p>Iwaizumi takes Oikawa to the most romantic place he can come up with to propose</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gaurdian Angels [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a side fic for my Guardian Angel AU, idk if it can be read as seperate, but,...idk</p><p>Okay, so this was supposed to be so much shorter, but seeing how the first chapter turned out already, I think it may be around 5 chapters!!!! Hang tight!!!!</p><p>Please tell me what you think!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This had been going on for far too long now. Way too long. He knew he had to do something about it, and he knew what had to be done, but he was nervous. Scared. Iwaizumi had been dating Oikawa for forever now, and in love with him for even longer. </p><p>And he was happy, at peace. It was wonderful when it was just the two of them, together, in heaven, but they had been forced to keep it secret for so long. But then, ever since the war started and they had been reunited with their friends, they could finally be a bit more open about it. </p><p>And now, they could finally be completely open about it, shedding their wings and becoming human. They could be who they want to be, love who they want to love. They had built a life together with the help of their friends, found a home. Hell, they were even raising a kid together. And Iwaizumi really needed to get some courage and finally act. </p><p>He knew what he wanted to, what he needed to do. He'd had the idea ever since they met up with their old group of friends, building a plan to finally get a chance to live, not just survive. He'd been even more absolutely sure of it when he almost lost him in the battle. It was too close a call and he never wanted to go through that again. </p><p>Once they'd settled with Suga though, even bought an apartment together, things started to die down, get calmer, and Iwaizumi thought that perhaps it could wait. But no, watching Oikawa spend time with Kageyama, and the two of them cuddled up with him during the nights, he knew it couldn't be put off any longer. </p><p>Iwaizumi was going to propose. And he was going to make it special. It took a bit of planning, and some ideas from Daichi and Suga to set him on the right path. He knew how much of an obsession Oikawa had with space, and so the most perfect way to propose would be in the stars. Or maybe with some aliens around. </p><p>But since Iwaizumi couldn't just hire some aliens, and he wasn't planning on flying them back anywhere near heaven, he had to come with something better. Of course, he could always just take him to a planetarium, but there would be too many people around and Iwaizumi wanted the event to be personal. (He'd also already taken Oikawa to the best planetarium near them.) </p><p>And since Iwaizumi wanted this to be super special, he had to come up with something big. The idea had come to them when Iwaizumi was hanging out with Daichi and Suga at their apartment, Kageyama on a play-date with Yamaguchi while Oikawa was at work. </p><p>The three of them had been sitting on the couch, 'watching' T.V. with Suga scrolling through his feed. Daichi and Iwaizumi had been discussing the volleyball game playing when Suga had out a little gasp. The two had turned to him in question, Suga pushing himself a little higher from his place under Daichi's arm "Sorry, its just I follow this one travel blog, and,...just look." </p><p>Suga turned his phone in a way so that they could all see it, and Iwaizumi could admit the picture was pretty stunning. "What is it?" Daichi asked, taking the phone and swiping through the post. Suga looked off into the distance as he explained, gesturing with his hands "its like, a Salt Flat, I forget the scientific name for it, but basically when it rains, it becomes like a huge mirror, so the sky reflects onto it and its like your walking in the sky. Isn't it cool?" </p><p>Daichi nodded humming his agreement. Iwaizumi nodded too, an idea forming "so it just reflects the sky? After it rains?" Suga nodded, leaning back against his spot on Daichi's shoulder "Yup" he sighed, resuming his swiping "It'd be so cool to go. But its all the way in Bolivia." </p><p>Iwaizumi ignored the last part, looking between Suga and Daichi "so it would work at night too?" Suga looked at him over his case, an eyebrow raised "probably? If the sky's clear?" Then it seemed to hit him and he sat up with a gasp "wait. Are you thinking-" </p><p>Iwaizumi nodded frantically, a small smile appearing on his face "It'd  be like walking through the stars." Suga squealed "oh my gosh that's perfect. It'd be so romantic!!" Daichi looked between the two "I'm lost. Iwa, are you trying to steal my man?" </p><p>Suga sighed, smacking Daichi's cheek lightly "get with the program babe. Oikawa. The proposal." Understanding flashed in Daichi's eyes "ohh!!" Iwaizumi chuckled, rolling his eyes. Suga turned back to him with a pout "but still, how're going to secretly get tickets and still make it a surprise. And all the way to Bolivia?" </p><p>Iwaizumi shrugged "I'll make it work. He wanted to travel and explore anyways, so I'll just use that excuse." And so they started planning. Searching up the weather to plan the perfect week, so that they could spend most of the week just exploring but so that by the end, it would rain. They made sure that one of the last days the land would still be wet but the sky clear, the perfect night for the proposal. </p><p>They helped Iwaizumi buy the tickets, and he texted Oikawa to ask for a week off on that specific week, saying he had a surprise. Now all he had to do was stay calm for the next three weeks, and not let Oikawa find out about the surprise or the location. </p><p>Of course Oikawa did not make it easy, but Iwaizumi stood his ground, he had dealt with Oikawa for his whole life after all, and was used to his antics. Iwaizumi would've at least told him the location,but Suga had pointed out that Oikawa would then go and search it up, therefore ruining the surprise. And so he just had to be patient. </p><p>He tried to keep them busy, distracted. He took their little family to the zoo, the amusement park. He rode the different rides with Kageyama, and He and Oikawa helped Tobio with the carnival games. He took them to the movies and the cafe, going on walks to the park and playing board games at home.</p><p> And though Iwaizumi's wallet was crying, it had been worth it. Kageyama had opened up even more to them, making their family even closer, and Iwaizumi had effectively kept Oikawa distracted and therefore the secret safe. The awaited week had finally arrived, and it was finally time for their adventure to start. </p><p>The night before they had left Kageyama to stay over at Noya and Asahi's place for the week (Kageyama chose to stay with Hinata), and he made sure their suitcases were packed beforehand, and since their flight was only at three, the morning could be a lazy one. </p><p>Iwaizumi smiled to himself when he felt Oikawa roll over in bed, wrapping his arms around his waist. Iwaizumi glanced down at the dishevelled hair nuzzling his side "Morning princess." Oikawa scrunched his nose as he turned his face up, eyes still closed "why princess?" </p><p>Iwaizumi smirked, brushing some of the chocolate locks off his face "cuz you're my sleeping beauty?" Oikawa blushed, finally opening his eyes, before letting out a huff with a playful pout "well then I demand to be woken up with a kiss as well." </p><p>Iwaizumi chuckled leaning his head down to kiss the pouting mouth "better?" Oikawa hummed, his eyes closed as he smiled playfully "better,...but I could use some more to fully wake up." Iwaizumi laughed, planting his lips on the others as Oikawa wrapped his arms around his neck, securing him in place. </p><p>Their mouths slotted together, moving in slow rhythm with each other. Iwaizumi pulled back slightly when Oikawa tried to go deeper, kissing Oikawa's neck once before smiling down at the flushed frowning boyfriend "as much as I'd love to continue, we all know where that would lead, and we still have a flight to catch." </p><p>Oikawa brightened at that, throwing off the covers as he ran to the closet "what should I wear? I know we're going to be cramped on a stuffy plane, but I still gotta look good! Ooh! How about this shirt? We're going somewhere warm, right? Ooh! Or this one?" Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at Oikawa's antics.</p><p> He slowly hauled himself out of bed, sneakily moving to the door as Oikawa rambled. As soon as he made it into the hall he took off towards the bathroom "I get the bathroom first!!" He was met with loud complaints as he closed the door with a laugh and locked it. </p><p>He knew Oikawa would be spending an eternity in there, so his best bet was to call dibs first. Besides, he didn't need it for too long. He ignored Oikawa banging on the door and his whining, chuckling as he turned on the water and stripped. </p><p>He took a quick shower, brushing his teeth as he took it (to save water and time), and quickly dried off, wrapping the towel around his waist after he towelled off. Since it seemed safe, and pretty quiet, Iwaizumi unlocked the door as he brushed his hair and started to shave. </p><p>Sure enough, not long after a pouting Oikawa opened the door, clothes and towel in hand. Iwaizumi chuckled, watching him in the mirror "wow, you're not dead yet? Just how did you survive?" Oikawa shot him a furious glare, making Iwaizumi laugh some more. </p><p>"Oh come on, I'm sorry. Plus, you always take forever in here and I still need to make breakfast." Oikawa stayed silent, being the petulant child he is, pretending to ignore him as he placed his clothes on the rack and hung up his towel. Iwaizumi wiped off the last of his shaving cream, wiping himself and moving towards the other "Oikawa, please~? I'm sorry." </p><p>Oikawa turned away from him, his head high. Iwaizumi bit back his smile as moved even closer, wrapping his arms around Oikawa's waist and hooking his chin over his shoulder "Touru~" Oikawa snapped, remembering Iwaizumi was naked, only covered by a towel, and being called by his first name that way,... </p><p>He spun around, face red, as he pushed Iwaizumi away with a hand on his face, pushing him out the door "no. Get out. Go get dressed." And with that, he slammed the door, leaving Iwaizumi to pad down the hall in a fit of giggles. </p><p>Usually he'd be the one snapping at Oikawa, but he was in a good mood today so some teasing was due. He got dressed and went off to the kitchen, smiling when he passed the bathroom and could hear Oikawa singing. </p><p>Iwaizumi started the coffee machine and while that worked, he thought about what to make. Today was the first day of their special trip so breakfast should be special. Of course the perfect thing would be milk-bread, but Iwaizumi wasn't planning on having that for breakfast (though he knew Oikawa wouldn't mind whatsoever.). </p><p>So he decided to do the next best thing and make Oikawa's favourite blueberry waffles. And that proved to be the right decision because halfway through the batch Oikawa came padding into the kitchen with a towel round his head "are those blueberry waffles?" </p><p> </p><p>Once they finished their breakfast, they had plenty of time left over to get dressed and double (triple) check that they had everything. Even when all of that was done, they still had plenty of time to get to the airport, so Oikawa spent that time to kick his feet up on the couch as he texted Noya to double check everything, as well as brag in the group chat that he was going on a vacation. </p><p>Iwaizumi meanwhile was pacing back in forth in their bedroom, stressing over the little details because there was no turning point. The mission had begun. After triple checking his watch, Iwaizumi finally decided that sitting at home wouldn't do him any good, so they packed everything into the car and decided to take the longer, calmer route to the airport. They had time. </p><p>Oikawa kicked off his shoes, pulling his fest up onto the seat as he scrolled through hos playlists, singing along to some kpop song neither of them could understand. Normally Iwaizumi would fight over the radio but his mind was so full it barely bothered him. </p><p>They managed to get to the airport right in time, handing in their baggage and securing some spots as they waited to be called. Iwaizumi let out a breath, slumping back against his seat. Oikawa side-eyed him slyly "so,...can I know where we're going now?" Iwaizumi glanced at him before looking away with a grunt "Bolivia." </p><p>Oikawa's eyes widened comically "Bolivia? But that's like, all the way across the world!!" Iwaizumi didn't look at him "you said you wanted tp travel." Oikawa smiled, brightening a bit "I did! Ooh!" he pulled out his phone "Imma find out some more about the place. Silly Iwa-chan probably doesn't even have anything planned." </p><p>Iwaizumi grinned triumphantly "actually, I have everything planned. And good luck trying to search anything up." Oikawa's eyebrows knitted together as he looked at him, confused "what do you-" he let out an undignified squawk when the page didn't open. "Iwa-chan, what's this?!?" he whirled the phone around, sticking it Iwaizumi's face. </p><p>Iwaizumi bit back his smile, feigning innocence "I have no idea what you're talking about." "Iwa-chan, what did you dooo??" Oikawa whined, desperately tapping away at the screen. Iwaizumi smirked slyly "oh, you know. You just can't connect to any wifi except our house wifi, your data is disabled, and you can't contact anyone but me and emergency services. Nothing much." </p><p>Oikawa gaped at him, letting out another pitiful whine "how the hell did you do that?? And why? Now I can't post anything or brag to anyone!!" Iwaizumi smirked leaning back with his eyes closed "that's exactly why I did it. And it wasn't too hard to do. Me and the guys in tech helped me figure it out." Oikawa groaned, dropping his face into his hands in defeat "I hate you." Iwaizumi chuckled "sure."</p><p> </p><p>It was long until their flight was called and they made their way to the docking point. The line surprisingly wasn't too long so it didn't take that long until they were finally seated in their spots on the plane. Oikawa whispered excitedly in his ear all through the announcements, and fell asleep shortly after the plane took off. </p><p>Iwaizumi made sure to wake him when they were flying over sunset clouds so that he could take some pictures. It was pretty funny, but they had just arrived at the airport, and Oikawa already took a million photos, whether they were scenic shots or selfies. At this rate, he'd use up all his storage in a matter of, maybe, a day. Or two. Iwaizumi bought extra storage exactly for that reason. </p><p>Once they got off the plane and got their baggage, Iwaizumi ordered a cab to the hotel he had booked while Oikawa wandered around the airport. When it arrived, they quickly packed themselves, Oikawa ooh-ing and ahh-ing at everything they passed, nose pressed against the window. </p><p>Iwaizumi leaned back in his seat, watching Oikawa with a smile. He was such a child, so endearing to watch at times. They got to their hotel relatively quickly paying for the rife and heading up to their room after stopping by the front to check in. As soon as they stepped in, Oikawa ran over to the king-sized bed, flopping onto it face-first. </p><p>Iwaizumi chuckled, hauling their baggage inside before closing the door and toeing off his shoes. He plopped down on his back next to Oikawa "we're here." Oikawa mumbled something incoherent into the mattress, making a smile tug on the corners of Iwaizumi's mouth. </p><p>He nudged Oikawa "c'mon, take off your shoes. Do you want the bathroom, or can I go first?" Oikawa groaned "m'tired. Stay here." Iwaizumi chuckled "nah, imma shower first. I'll  be back in a bit. Get changed." Iwaizumi hauled himself off the bed, searching through a suitcase to pull out the toiletries and headed into the bathroom. </p><p>He came back to get his towel and some pyjamas, only to find that Oikawa hadn't budged, but now was sound asleep. Iwaizumi huffed a laugh, dropping his stuff to peel off Oikawa's shoes and clothes, dragging him under the covers. The latter didn't make a move to help whatsoever, snoring softly into his pillow. </p><p>Iwaizumi scoffed, heading off to take his shower. Once he finished, he didn't bother do anything else, than switch off the lights and curl up under the covers with his lover. He smiled into Oikawa's back. He could feel that there were many adventures ahead of them. </p><p>This would be a great trip.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Friends?!?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>'Iwa-chan in the streets, Hajime in the sheets'<br/>Yeah, I saw that and now it's my fave. Yes, the chapter starts off with some smutt, so watch out.</p><p>Also!!! Makki and Mattsun are introduced!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iwaizumi woke up to someone poking his cheeks and a repeatedly whispered "hey. Hey, Iwa-chan, wake up!" Iwa groaned, rolling over and pulling the covers higher up over himself. Oikawa took that as a sign that he was awake enough to jump up off the bed and fling the curtains apart, letting the bright light burn Iwaizumi's unready eyes. </p><p>"Iwa-chan, just look at this view!! Isn't it amazing??" Iwaizumi tried squinting through the light, giving up barely a few seconds in, and buried himself back under the blankets. He heard Oikawa sigh before it was uncharacteristically quiet. Iwaizumi hunched his shoulders, trying to prepare himself for what was about to come when the covers were ripped off of him "rise an shine!!!" </p><p>Iwaizumi cursed, curling up in a ball as he tried to block the light with his hands. Oikawa chuckled at him, pecking him on the cheek "c'mon, get up!! We have places to explore!!!' When Iwaizumi didn't budge Oikawa just grinned "fine. Then while you get yourself together, I'm going to take over the bathroom." </p><p>That elicited a groan from Iwaizumi, but he still made no move to get up, so Oikawa just left with an amused sigh. It took a half hour of Oikawa singing in the shower to finally get Iwaizumi out of bed. It didn't help that he had left the door wide open, letting the sound carry easier between the two rooms.</p><p> Iwaizumi shuffled into the bathroom sleepily, shedding what little clothes he had on and pulling open the shower curtain making Oikawa let out a scream. "Iwa-chan!!! What are you doing??" Iwaizumi motioned with his hand for Oikawa to move over, eyes still shut sleepily. Oikawa complied, letting Iwaizumi stand under the water while he scrubbed the shampoo into his hair. </p><p>Iwaizumi jumped when the scalding hot water hit his back, his eyes opening wide when he yelped "jeez Oikawa!! How have you not burned yourself yet?!?" Oikawa just shrugged with a grin while Iwa adjusted the water to something acceptable. He sighed happily when the warm water hit his skin.</p><p> Oikawa giggled, nudging him to move a bit so they could share. "So why the shared shower this morning?" he smirked, washing the suds out of his hair. Iwaizumi shrugged, grabbing his own bodywash "I was tired, and the door was open." Oikawa chuckled. </p><p>Iwaizumi paid him no attention, focusing on lathering the soap over himself, when a pair of hands from behind slid over his chest. "Oikawa,..." he started, but he didn't have it in himself to complain. "What?" Oikawa asked innocently "you show up during my shower, and I don't even get to do anything?" He pressed up closer from behind, hooking his chin over Iwaizumi's shoulder as he pressed his bare chest against the others skin. </p><p>Iwaizumi let out a small groan when Oikawa's hands started sliding lower. Iwaizumi really hadn't meant it like that when he had joined the shower, but who was he to stop it if it happened? Oikawa eyed him hungrily, trailing his fingers down to his crotch, tracing his fingers over the growing erection. "Let me help you with that" he whispered, before wrapping his hand around it.</p><p> Iwaizumi let out another groan at the contact, tipping his head back onto Oikawa's shoulder. Oikawa only chuckled, using the soap instead of lube to help him slide his hand along Iwaizumi's shaft easier. He kept a steady rhythm, using both hands to work his dick into full erection, their breathing getting erratic with every thrust. </p><p>"Oikawa," Iwaizumi huffed "we can't just go get breakfast after this." Oikawa smirked, trailing a hand over firm muscle "why not?" Perhaps it was the way he purred into his ear, or the way his hands were all over his body, but something in Iwaizumi decided 'fuck it.' </p><p>He whirled around, pinning Oikawa's wrists over his head as he pushed him against the wall. Oikawa smirked slyly at him once he had gotten over the initial surprise "ooh~, Iwa-chan's taking control~"</p><p> Iwaizumi growled into his ear as he lined himself up with Oikawa's un-prepped hole, making Oikawa's eyes widen as he let out a whimper. Iwaizumi smirked "you asked for it Touru~" </p><p>The only thing that could be heard when he roughly thrust in fully, was Oikawa's screams of "Hajime~!!"</p><p> </p><p>x~x~x~x</p><p> </p><p>Miraculously, they made it to breakfast on time, before the closest shop was overflowed with capacity for the lunch rush. Iwaizumi was red the whole time they walked through the street, knowing that both his and Oikawa's necks were fully marked. </p><p>Oikawa, on the other hand, was fully sated so he was bouncing from shop to shop, gathering more attention with his bubbly mood. He stopped at almost every storefront and booth, looking at all the finely crafted souvenirs there were.</p><p> Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, tugging Oikawa away from the street, where they had spent the last two hours already. "Iwa-chan~" Oikawa whined "I wasn't done looking~!!" Iwaizumi grumbled under his breath, not letting go of Oikawa's wrist as he kept tugging him forward. </p><p>"Ow, Iwa-chan, stop being a brute. Where are we going???" Iwaizumi let out a loud sigh "We're going to the 'La Paz' or whatever its called. We already lost a lot of time because of you." Oikawa ignored the last part, bouncing to keep up with Iwaizumi "ooh! 'La Paz'~!!! Sounds fancy!! C'mon Iwa-chan! Hurry up!!" </p><p>Iwaozumi scoffed but otherwise let himself be dragged off by Oikawa, a small smile playing on his lips. </p><p>x~x~x~x</p><p>The rest of the day went off without a hitch. As well as the next. And the next. And the next. And so, here they were on their second to last day, having skipped breakfast (because of,...stuff), and headed off to brunch. Iwaizumi let Oikawa head into the hall first, heading back to grab his backpack just in case.</p><p> Oikawa huffed out a breath, cheeks puffing out in frustration as he left the room, standing outside the door "Iwa-chan hurry up~!!! I'm hungry!!" There was a hissed 'so they ARE Japanese!' 'Shh, I told you' to Oikawa's right. </p><p>He turned his head in the direction, spotting two of their roommates coming out of their own room. Oikawa hadn't even noticed him during his whining, blinking at them in surprise "uh, hi?" The taller of the two smacks the other on the back of the head with a hissed "I told you to be quiet goddammit!"</p><p> Oikawa only quirks an eyebrow, slightly amused. The taller spiky-haired guy rubs the back of his head "sorry! We just,...heard you two and recognized our language." Oikawa's eyes lit up "oh? You're also Japanese??" The shorter light brown guy answered "yeah. We're just here for this week. Photographers." </p><p>He lifts up the camera dangling around his neck to show Oikawa. Oikawa nods, beaming "well it's nice to meet you!" At this moment Iwaizumi steps out as well and Oikawa grabs him by the arm, turning back to the two guys "oh! This is my boyfriend Iwa-chan!!" The shorter brown haired guy smirked "we guessed so." </p><p>Oikawa observes him for a second, tilting his head to the side "how'd you two figure out we were Japanese by the way?" The two neighbours exchanged a look. "You two are loud" the tall dark-haired guy deadpanned. The shorter one snickered "very loud." </p><p>Oikawa and Iwaizumi coloured in realization. Iwaizumi tried to hide it, turning his face away as he locked the door. Oikawa groaned before whispering slyly "what can I say, Iwa-chan's VERY impressive. Both in size and- mnf!" </p><p>Iwaizumi promptly slapped a hand over Oikawa's mouth, making the other two burst out laughing. "Aw man, you two are great! I'm Hanamaki by the way. And this is Matsukawa." Oikawa licked at the inside of Iwaizumi's palm, smiling proudly when he dropped it in disgust "So Mattsun and Makki! Nice to meet you two!" They grinned at each other, shaking hands. </p><p>Iwaizumi wiped his hand on his pants before stretching it out to shake as well "and I'm-" "Hajime~" the other two cut in in a high pitched voice, huge smirks on their faces. Iwaizumi paused, blushing, before finally meeting hands "uh, yeah. That's my first name" he shot a dirty look in Oikawa's direction who only shrugged innocently "I'm Iwaizumi." </p><p>Hanamaki smirked, shaking his hand "can we call you Iwa-chan too? Or is that only allowed for 'Tooru~'?" Iwaizumi flushed, grunting a flustered "only Tooru." Oikawa beamed "ooh! I like him! Iwa-chan, can we keep them???" Iwaizumi whipped his head at him barking a "shut up Shittykawa!!"</p><p> Makki and Mattsun lit up "ooh! We like that! Can we call you that too?" Oikawa whirled around at them with an affronted look on his face "hey! I thought you were on my side!" Makki and Mattsun only snickered as Oikawa whined, earning a smack from Iwaizumi. </p><p>They talked in the hall for a little while longer, before deciding to all head out to lunch together. It was kind of funny how easily the four of them got along, already feeling as if they were going to be really close. </p><p>At the noodle bar (that they miraculously found (IN BOLIVIA!!!)), they talked and laughed together, telling each other about themselves and little stories. When Oikawa asked what they were really excited to see, Mattsun lit up "I mean, obviously the thing everyone's here for, right??" </p><p>Oikawa cocked an eyebrow, tilting his head in confusion "what do you mean?" Makki scoffed "you're kidding right?? The,..." he trailed off, seeing the absolute death glare Iwaizumi was sending over Oikawa's head. Iwaizumi shook his head with a finger at his mouth, making a 'please' motion afterwards. </p><p>Seeing his disgruntled expression Iwaizumi sighed mouthing that he'd tell him later. Makki nodded slowly in somewhat understanding, looking back at Oikawa's expectant face "uhh,...the,...outdoor beauty! Right! Its just so different from Japan, really amazing." </p><p>Oikawa wrinkled his nose, raising his eyebrows "I geuss?" He let it go though, and they continued on other topics. A little while later, Oikawa had to head to the bathroom ("stupid human bodies") leaving Iwaizumi, Makki, and Mattsun all alone. </p><p>Makki turned to him, expectant "so,...?" Iwaizumi shot him a dirty look. Makki continued on anyways "what was thaaat~?" Iwaizumi glared at him "what was what?" Mattsun threw up his hands, exasperated "oh come on man!! Just spill!!" </p><p>Iwaizumi sighed heavily before turning to them "fine, but you've got to stay silent, got it?" The two exchanged a look before turning back to him, zipping their lips with serious expressions. Iwaizumi groaned, dropping his face into his hand "why did I get stuck with three adult kids?" "Hey!" </p><p>"Okay fine, fine" he sighed once more, looking at them seriously "the thing is, this whole trip was a plan for me to propose to Oikawa." Makki made an excited face, shaking his hands, looking as if he was about to yell, or worse, squeal. Mattsun thankfully slapped a hand over his mouth before he had the chance. </p><p>"And" Iwaizumi continued "the whole plan was to propose to him on the salt flat. At Night. In the stars." This time Mattsun let out a little squeal, giving Makki a little shake as he also made little excited noises. Iwaizumi groaned again, dropping his face into the crook of his elbow, arms folded on the table.</p><p> "Don't worry, we won't tell him" Mattsun offered, giving him a little lat on his shoulder "and its a really good plan. Super romantic." Iwaizumi only grunted. "yeah but, why are you keeping it secret? You can just make it so that you were saving best for last, and I really do recommend visiting it during the day too" Makki added. </p><p>Iwaizumi raised his head a little to look at the two. "Yeah, we went there two days ago, and it was soo nice. Got some amazing shots. We were actually planning to go tomorrow too! We could all go together" Mattsun offered "its supposed to rain a little tonight, which will make it perfect, and since we already took most of our photos, we could arrange a little photo shoot for you two!" </p><p>Iwaizumi slowly raised his head, thinking it over "yeah actually, I think that would work." Makki grabbed Mattsun's sleeve excitedly letting out a little happy squeal "its going to be so much fun!!"</p><p> "What's going to be so much fun?" Oikawa asked, sliding back in next to Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi letting out a little surprised yelp but Mattsun covered "we were just talking about what Iwaizumi had planned as the last place to visit as a little surprise, and we were actually planning to go there tomorrow too so we decided to go together!" </p><p>Oikawa smiled excitedly "oh really? That sounds fun!! Where are we going?" "The salt flat!!" Makki exclaimed excitedly before Iwaizumi could say anything "the ground reflects the sky so it looks like you're walking in the clouds!!" Oikawa beamed "that sounds so cool!" </p><p>"And-" Mattsun cut in "we took enough pictures that we have enough room to let you have a little photoshoot!" Oikawa's eyes were sparkling at this point "really??? Refreshing-kun and Noya-kun are gonna be sooo jealous when they find out!!" </p><p>Iwaizumi rolled his eyes an amused smile on his face "you really are a terrible person." Oikawa made an offended noise "you don't mean it!" Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, flicking Oikawa lightly in the forehead as he stood up "whatever. You three hang out. I've gotta go do something for work. I'll meet you back up later." </p><p>He kissed Oikawa's forehead before waving. "Awe, no kisses for us?" Makki pouted playfully, earning a snicker from Mattsun and a giggle from Oikawa. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes "bye guys." </p><p>"Bye Bye Iwa-chan~" all three of them chorused, fluttering their eyelashes. He got a lot of looks as he stormed out the place, the trios giggles following him out.</p><p> </p><p>X-x-x-x</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa got home late, and Iwaizumi having fallen asleep while reading emails hadn't even noticed. Oikawa tucked him in and headed to the tiny secluded area of the huge room plunking down in the armchair with his own laptop. </p><p>He had pulled on Iwaizumi's hoodie when he got back, so now surrounded in warmth and his boyfriends smell, he got cozy to watch the rest of his downloaded k-drama series. Being invested in the show, he didn't realize how two hours had already passed, darkness falling over the hotel room long ago already. </p><p>Iwaizumi woke up tucked into bed, but the other side of the bed being empty and cold. He frowned, checking his phone. Oikawa should've long ago already been here by now. He sat up groggily, heading off in search of his boyfriend. He didn't have to look far, the small secluded spot illuminated with changing lights. </p><p>Iwaizumi smiled, shaking his head to himself. He was probably watching his favourite show again. He pulled back the curtain, separating the two 'rooms', walking around to the back of the armchair to wrap his arms around his lover. </p><p>He placed a kiss on top of his head, a small yawn accompanying it "shouldn't you be asleep by now?" he asked, nuzzling his hair affectionately. Oikawa payed him no mind, focusing solely on the show as the scenes flashed across his glasses "I should be a lot of things, but I live to disappoint." </p><p>Iwaizumi chuckled, placing a kiss to his neck "c'mon, let's go to bed. We've got a big day tomorrow." Oikawa shook his head, eyes glued to the screen. Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow "but what about the photoshoot?" he asked teasingly "won't you need to look fully rested and perfect?" </p><p>Oikawa shrugged him off "I already look perfect. And if anything, Makki and Mattsun can photoshop it." Iwaizumi smiled cockily, heading back to the bed "suit yourself! But that leaves us with the original copies, and I'm  sure Suga and Noya would love to have an original." </p><p>Oikawa's eyes widened dramatically "shit, you're right. We can't have that." Iwaizumi chuckled as Oikawa scrambled around, putting his stuff away and doing his whole bedtime skin routine. He slid under the covers sliding back till Iwaizumi was spooning him. </p><p>He let out a happy sigh "goodnight Iwa-chan" Iwaizumi placed a kiss between his bare shoulder blades "goodnight." </p><p>They had a big day ahead. <br/>Tomorrow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I changed my mind. I'm too lazy and busy to write 5 chapters so there's prob only gonna be 3. PoSsIbLy 4</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Take a walk through the stars with me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahhh!!! It's the last chapter!!! The proposal!!!!<br/>I hope you all enjoy!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iwaizumi woke up early Friday morning. They forgot to close the blinds last night so the sun was streaming in bathing the room in its golden light. Iwaizumi rolled over to watch his sleeping boyfriend, brushing his chestnut locks off his forehead. </p><p>He smiled. Oikawa's mouth was parted slightly as he breathed lightly. Iwaizumi ran his thumb over the parted lips, so soft, and pink and round, Oikawa's eyelashes fluttering at the touch. Iwaizumi chuckled lightly to himself. He really was a sleeping beauty. Though he was always beautiful, these early hours showed the soft part of him, the part that Iwaizumi treasured, had fallen in love with. </p><p>He leaned over, kissing his forehead, before getting up, Oikawa letting out a soft little sigh. As quietly as he could, he tiptoed to the small bathroom, going through his morning routine as he waited for the other to wake up. It didn't take too long. </p><p>Oikawa waddled into the bathroom, clad only in his boxers, his hair sticking out in different directions. Iwaizumi chuckled, watching him in the mirror as he stumbled his way into the bathroom, pressing himself against Iwaizumi's back. He finished brushing his teeth before turning around and giving him a quick kiss "good morning." </p><p>Oikawa grunted, draping himself over Iwaizumi's shoulders. Iwa huffed a laugh "c'mon Tooru, we got a big day today." Oikawa groaned again making his body limp so that Iwaizumi had to carry his whole weight "I don't want to~. I wanna sleep~." </p><p>Just at that moment there was a knock on the door. Iwaizumi grunted shifting Oikawa's weight so that he was pretty much just dragging him on his back as he went to the entrance. He opened the door to an amused Makki and Mattsun "good morning?" Iwaizumi sighed "please don't tell me its already ten. We're running late already?" </p><p>Makki pushed past him into the room "nah, its 9. We just figured that you'd want to also get breakfast together." Mattsun walked in patting him on the shoulder as he walked past. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, closing the door "Makki! Mattsun! Good to see you! Come in, make yourself at home!" </p><p>Makki gave him a pointed look from where he was propped up on the bed "you should've started with that." Oikawa raised his head from where it was flopped on his shoulder looking around blearily "Makki and Mattsun are here?" Mattsun snorted "he just noticed? How dead is he right now?"</p><p> Iwaizumi sighed, helping Oikawa stand back up on his own two feet, still propped up against him though "extremely. Let him go through his routine and he'll be fine." Makki looked him over "what were you doing at night? It was quiet, so first options out." Iwaizumi shot him a look. </p><p>Makki continued "its like he was abducted by aliens for the night, and then returned completely drained of human energy." Oikawa frowned "They wouldn't abduct me, I'd go myself. And besides, I would've stayed with them, wouldn't be here right now." Mattsun shoots Iwaizumi a look "they would've returned him." </p><p>Iwaizumi nods, deadpanning "even if I paid them." Oikawa makes an offended noise "and I call you guys my friends." They all shrugged, and he turned around with a huff, heading back to the bathroom as he grumbled under his breath about abductions and aliens. </p><p>x-x-x-x </p><p>Iwaizumi was right. Oikawa was back to his regular cheery self as soon as he finished his morning routine, taking about forty or so minutes off their time. Breakfast went on without a hitch though, all of them eating quickly so that they could make it onto the bus. </p><p>During the bus ride, Oikawa and Makki talked nonstop, Mattsun joining in occasionally to offer his opinion before turning back to his camera. Iwaizumi scrolled through his phone the whole time. He had reserved a spot at a restaurant near the flat, as well as a room so that they could stay the night there.</p><p> They would all spend the day there, after which Makki and Mattsun would head back. Oikawa and Iwaizumi would then go to dinner, after which they'd go on the walk planned for the proposal. It would make sense to stay the night there instead of getting on a bus to head all the way back at night right afterwards. </p><p>Iwaizumi smiled to himself. This would go well, as planned. He sent off a text to Daichi for him to wish him luck, and that the beginning of the plan was in progress. He got a photo of the DaiSuga family all flashing a thumbs up. He smiled at the screen before putting his phone back in his pocket. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. </p><p>This was going to be the best day ever.</p><p>X-x-x-x</p><p>They got off the bus a  twenty minute walk away from the salt flat. Oikawa complained loudly as they trudged along, Makki loudly singing along to the music blasting through his speaker to distract him. Mattsun and Iwaizumi walked behind the two, talking about whatever came to mind. </p><p>He wasn't really paying attention so it caught him off guard when suddenly everything went quiet. He looked up to see that they had arrived. Stepping up to the edge of the small hill they were on, his hand found Oikawa's, tangling their fingers together as thy stared at the expanse of land before them in awe.</p><p> It was like nothing he had ever seen before, so much better than the pictures. It was like a huge mirror, like somebody spilled blue paint and painted on clouds, miles of blue and fluffy white stretching out ahead of them. It was breathtaking, and that was happening to both of them right now. </p><p>"Iwa-chan," Oikawa breathed "this is-" Iwaizumi nodded in understanding not tearing his eyes away for a second. Makki chose this exact moment to walk up to them, smacking them both on the back "amazing, right? Don't think I'm ever going to get tired of this view." </p><p>Mattsun rolled his eyes taking his hand as he pulled him away "c'mon, let them just take it in. We'll be waiting at the bottom." Oikawa waited until he couldn't hear Makki's complaints anymore, before turning to Iwaizumi. "Thank you" he whispered, placing a soft kiss on his lips "for bringing me here."</p><p> Iwaizumi smiled softly, pulling him in by the hips "of course. Anything for you." "Hmm?" Oikawa hummed against his lips, a playful smile on his face, wrapping his arms around his neck "anything?" Iwa poked him in the side eliciting a giggle "now don't be getting cocky. I have more plans that I can easily cancel." </p><p>Oikawa waggled his eyebrows "oh? What kind of plans?" Iwaizumi leaned in kissing him again "surprise plans." Oikawa giggled when they kissed again, pressing in closer. They were cut short by the sound of a camera shutter and a yell from the bottom of the hill "hurry up lovebirds!!" </p><p>Oikawa rolled his eyes as he pulled away "he's one to talk." Iwaizumi chuckled taking his hand and leading him down to where the other two were waiting. Once they actually made it onto the salt flat, making their way towards the middle, their breath was stolen all over again. </p><p>Oikawa let out a small gasp tugging on his hand "Iwa-chan look. It's like we're walking on water, a mirror, this,..." Iwaizumi smirked "we should come here more often if it makes you talk less." Oikawa let out an offended squawk, elbowing him while the duo snickered at their sides. </p><p>Before long they were in the middle of the flat, Oikawa posing for Makki and his camera while Iwaizumi and Mattsun just admired. Though Iwaizumi did pull his phone out a few times to snap pictures of Oikawa. He was dragged into quite a few photos, whether it was a selfie or a posed photo that Oikawa kept begging him for while Makki and Mattsun egged them on. </p><p>By the time lunch rolled around, Oikawa's photo gallery was almost completely filled (and that's with all that EXTRA storage!!!), and Makki and Mattsun had filled up their storage's almost completely as well. They had lunch late, laying out a blanket in the middle of the flat and laying out some snacks and food they had packed earlier. </p><p>Lunch was filled with jokes and teasing, and finding out more about each others personal lives back home. Before they even realized, the sun had started to set, painting everything around them in pretty pinks and golden yellows. </p><p>Oikawa jumped up begging Makki and Mattsun to snap a few more photos of him in the sunset. Without even realizing it, Iwaizumi had pulled out his phone to take a picture as well. The pinks and golds fell on Oikawa's face, painting his features beautifully. </p><p>Oikawa turned to him, blushing when he saw Iwaizumi flash a photo. "What are you doing?" he giggled, soft pink on his cheeks as he made his way over. "You look pretty" he whispered. He blinked. Where'd that come from?? Oikawa giggled again, taking his phone from him to swipe through the photos.</p><p> Iwaizumi was in awe again, as he watched Oikawa smiling softly at his phone, pink dusting his cheeks. The only thing running through Iwaizumi's head was 'oh shit. I'm in love with this man.'. He brushed a strand of Oikawa's hair behind his ear, making him look up. </p><p>Shit, Iwaizumi was ready to get on one knee right then and there. Oikawa smiled down at him shyly "what is it?" Iwaizumi brushed his fingers across the side of his face, cupping his cheek "I love you." Oikawa blushed more "where'd that come from?" </p><p>Iwaizumi shrugged lightly "I just saw you and it popped into my head." Oikawa let out a breathless chuckle "such a romantic Iwa-chan." He leaned down to peck his lips lightly. When he pulled away, Iwaizumi pulled him back, kissing him again. </p><p>He could hear Makki let out an annoyed sigh "okay, yeah I'm out. I'm done. Bye! Let's go Mattsun." He could hear Mattsun make kissy noises as he was pulled away. Oikawa pulled back, smiling at him, he opened his mouth to say something before just chuckling and shaking his head, burying it in Iwaizumi's neck "let's go walk them back." </p><p>Iwaizumi chuckled, patting his back "yeah, let's go." They pulled back, following Makki and Mattsun's complaints back to the bus stop, their joined hands swinging between them. </p><p>As soon as they walked the two to their stop and said goodbyes as they boarded the bus, they headed back towards the town. They walked the whole way holding hands, talking about anything that came to mind. They stopped by their previously booked room first, getting the keys so that they wouldn't have any troubles later. </p><p>Once everything was sorted out, they headed out to dinner, the restaurant that Iwaizumi had made a reservation in. Dinner went well, with giggles and inside jokes, soft looks and touches, and delicious food and comfortably warm atmosphere. Once they got out of the restaurant, it was dark already.</p><p> Oikawa turned back towards the direction of their hotel, ready to head back to their room, but Iwaizumi tugged him in the other direction. Oikawa raised his eyebrows at him. Iwaizumi tugged on his arm again "let's go on a walk." Oikawa let himself be led in the direction of where they first came from. </p><p>He looked up, letting out a little gasp "Iwa-chan! Look! The sky's so clear, you can see the stars perfectly! Look, there's the big dipper." Oikawa pointed out different constellations and stars to him as they walked, Iwaizumi listening attentively. The stars were really bright tonight. </p><p>When Oikawa realized where exactly they were headed, they were already at the base of the hill behind which was the salt flat. He turned to Iwaizumi again, surprise evident on his face. Iwaizumi in turn only smiled "come, take a walk through the stars with me." </p><p>Oikawa's eyes widened and he let out a gasp when he saw the flat. It looked like they were in space, some kind of galaxy, with all the stars all around them. Oikawa teared up slightly when they stepped out onto the huge mirror "you did this all for me?" Iwaizumi smiled, wrapping an arm around his waist and placing a kiss to the side of his head "of course." </p><p>They walked out to the middle, hand in hand, Oikawa quiet the whole time as he just looked around, in awe. Iwaizumi had to try really hard to not just stare the whole time. Once they made it to the middle, Iwaizumi stopped, taking a deep breath. "Oikawa." </p><p>Oikawa turned to look at him. Iwaizumi stepped closer "Tooru." His gaze softened, and so did Oikawa's listening carefully. "Tooru, I've been in love with you for forever now, and I'm so happy that we're together." He brushed a strand of chocolate brown locks behind his ear "and I have no idea what I would do without you. You're my everything. My own personal galaxy." </p><p>He kissed Oikawa's forehead. Tooru was tearing up again, watching him carefully, with so much fondness, so much love "Iwa-chan-" </p><p>Iwaizumi smiled softly again "and that's why I want to ask you if you will stay beside forever, through the good and the had. Continue being my whole world," carefully he pulled out the small box with the ring, getting on one knee and holding it up open "Tooru, Oikawa, will you marry me?" </p><p>There's a moment of silence where Oikawa lets out a sob, covering his face before lunging at Iwaizumi "yes! Omigod Yes!!" Iwaizumi stood up, wrapping his arms around Oikawa as he spun him around happily, both of them laughing tearily, high on euphoria. It finally happened. And Oikawa said yes!! They were going to get married!! </p><p>Iwaizumi slid the ring onto Oikawa's finger pulling him in for a kiss afterwards. Oikawa pulled back eyes still puffy and red but smiling giddily "and you claimed you weren't a romantic." Iwaizumi chuckled, pulling him in for another kiss. </p><p>After their little happy makeout was over, they decided to head back to the room (not before snapping some pictures though!), with the promise of a fun night ("honestly I"d be super happy to just cuddle right now, but I cannot say no to that offer.'). </p><p>During their walk, Oikawa's eyes suddenly flashed "omg, I just realized,...I have even more to brag to Suga and Noya about!! Ushiwaka too!" Iwaizumi rolled his eyes with a chuckle "right. But just warning you, Suga was in on this and actually helped to plan a lot so you're also going to have to thank him." </p><p>Once they got to the room, the door was slammed shut and locked and clothes were ripped off. And if the neighbours thought that they were too loud that night, that wasn't their fault. </p><p>X-x-x-x</p><p>Despite the fact that the two of them got barely any sleep and the bus came super early, Oikawa was full of energy. He bounced off the bus dragging Oikawa back to their hotel room in excitement. </p><p>When he headed down to Makki and Mattsun's door, Iwaizumi just groaned, opening the door to their own room and face-planting om the bed. Oikawa bounced on his heels as he waited for his friends to answer. </p><p>After what seemed like an eternity,a tousled Makki in an oversized shirt opened the door. Oikawa wasted no time in shoving his right hand in Makki’s face, wiggling his fingers for effect and grinning like a five year old. Makki only grunted "so?" Oikawa looked shocked "what do you mean so?!? Your bestie just got engaged and your reaction is 'so'?!?" </p><p>That seemed to wake Makki up a hit "oh! Wait! Right! Congratulations!! How was it? Did it go well? Ooh! The rings so pretty!!" Mattsun and Iwaizumi both let out twin groans from separate rooms as their boyfriend and fiance babbled excitedly in the hallway.</p><p>X-x-x-x</p><p>Oikawa and Iwaizumi didn't have their flight until noon the next day, so they spent the day napping and spending some more time with their new friends before they were separated. Once the next day arrived, both pairs packed and said their goodbyes, promising to visit each other sometime and to keep in touch.</p><p> Makki and Mattsun's flight was earlier, so the other two had extra time to make sure they had everything,....and maybe another quick round of sex (what?? they had a kid at home, not a lot of privacy!!!). </p><p>They got to the airport and boarded on time though, and before they knew it, they had already arrived back in Japan. Oikawa insisted that they go and visit everyone right away, but Iwaizumi managed to convince him (with some kisses and dirty whispers), that they at least wait till the next morning. </p><p>Once morning came, Oikawa really wasn't complaining when morning came. He had slept really well, though he was a little sore (but like, a good kind of sore), and it also gave Makki and Mattsun plenty of time to send him the pictures. </p><p>He made breakfast and coffee, excited for the day. He looked at the ring as he waited, a small smile and a blush on his face as he played with it  He was engaged to the love of his life. He and Iwa-chan would get married!! Wait,...he frowned as a thought came to him,...</p><p>When Iwaizumi walked into the kitchen, Oikawa looked up with a puzzled expression "am I an Iwa-chan too now?!?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry it was kind of rushed at the end, it was like, 2 in the morning!! Thanks for reading anyways!!!<br/>Please let me know what you think!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Back Home (epilogue)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This ones a lot shorter than the other chapters, but it's the epilogue so,....<br/>I hope you enjoy!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>During breakfast, Oikawa decided to send Suga a message announcing that they're coming over soon (he knew that Daichi and Yamaguchi liked sleeping in), just as a heads up. He normally wouldn't, but he was in a really good mood so, yeah. </p><p>They took their time getting dressed and cleaning up, giving the other family plenty of time to prepare themselves. Before they left Oikawa checked his messages, getting the 'ok!!' from Suga, along with a message that Noya would also come with the kids and Asahi. </p><p>Oikawa beamed. Better for him! He'd get to show off his ring and gush to everyone at once!! He was a little bundle of happy, practically vibrating with excitement the whole ride to their place. Iwaizumi only rolled his eyes at him, but still squeezed the hand he was holding between them. </p><p>As soon as the car came to a stop, Oikawa reached into the backseat, pulling out the baggie with souvenirs, yanking off his seat belt and jumping out of the car. He tugged on Iwaizumi's arm to hurry up "c'mon, c'mon, we have to go quickly." </p><p>Iwaizumi chuckled "what for? It's just a regular hang out with everyone." Oikawa whined, pulling on his arm "because this time I have stuff to brag about, and show off!!!" Iwaizumi slowed down even more, just to piss him off and Oikawa let out a loud exasperated noise. </p><p>Eventually they did make it up the stairs, miraculously, and Oikawa stood, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he waited for the door to open. Iwaizumi huffed a laugh "you didn't even knock." Oikawa blinked at him, before blushing. In all his excitement, he forgot about the little things!! </p><p>He knocked, still a tomato, and was gratefully when Suga opened the door shortly, smiling brightly "you're back!!" Oikawa laughed cheerily, flinging his arms around him "we are!! Did ya miss me??" Suga shrugged "well, not especially-" he was cut off with a pout and a playful slap on the arm. </p><p>He giggled "I'm kidding! Of course we missed you! Come on in!!" Iwaizumi motioned to the door behind him "I'm actually gonna stop by Ushijima's first, invite him over too." Suga flashed him a thumbs up, leaving the door unlocked behind himself and Oikawa. </p><p>As soon as the two sat down, Oikawa handed him a little gift baggy "souvenirs!! You can open it later if you want, with Daichi and little Gucci." Suga laughed "Gucci? Seriously?" Oikawa tilted his head "well, yeah? Yama-guchi!! So Gucci!" </p><p>"Yeah but-" Suga chuckled, shaking his head "never mind. But anyways!! Spill!!" Oikawa thrusted his hand into his face, the small diamond in the middle glittering as it caught the light. Suga let out a small gasp, taking Oikawa's hand to turn it this way and that, inspecting it. </p><p>Oikawa beamed at him, eyes sparkling "isn't it pretty??" Suga nodded "how was the proposal itself though?" Oikawa let out a dreamy sigh "perfect." He retold the whole night to him in detail (not even leaving out when they got back to the room). </p><p>He told him about Makki and Mattsun and the rest of the trip, pulling up their candid photos, and all the ones he took himself. (He had one of himself and Iwa-chan that Makki took as his lockscreen). Before long, Noya and Asahi came, bearing gifts in the form of children. </p><p>Noya immediately ran over to where the two were situated on the couch, fanning over the ring and oohing and aahhing as Oikawa retold him about the trip. Daichi and Yamaguchi finally crawled out of their rooms once the noise reached them, coming out to socialize as well. </p><p>Ushijima and Iwaizumi came from across the hall, a sleepy Tsukishima tagging along as he held Ushijima's hand. They all settled around the living room while the kids played, talking both about Iwa's and Oikawa's trip, and everything they missed. </p><p>It was comfortable, all being together, being able to joke with and tease each other, and just discuss ranfom things that came to mind. When Suga headed to the kitchen to bring them all drinks, Oikawa tagged along to help him. </p><p>"Y'know," Suga said, as he took out more mugs "I'm really glad I have all of you. And I'm so happy for both you and Iwaizumi, that you finally took the next step together. I'm proud of you both." Oikawa teared up, burying his face in Suga's shoulder. </p><p>Suga chuckled, patting his back "now, now. I should be the one crying! My big brother is so grown up! Ready to go and get married!!" Oikawa laughed tearily "well, big brother can't wait to see you make the next step too. AND, big brother wants you, to be my best man, or maid of honour, whichever you choose. I think I actually want to be a bride though, I'd look so good in a dress. So yes, I'd like you to be my maid of honour." </p><p>Now it was Suga who teared up "are you serious?" Oikawa nodded brightly "of course! You're like my little brother, my best friend. Of course I'd choose you as my maid of honour." Suga burst out crying, burying his face in Oikawa's shoulder "of course I will!!!" </p><p>They hugged each other tightly, laughing happily, before carrying of the tea to the big room to tell the good news.</p><p>X-x-x-x</p><p>Kageyama held onto Oikawa's hand the whole ride home, inspecting the ring from all sides "so, daddy's getting married?" Iwaizumi nodded, looking through the rear view mirror and his son "that's right! Papa and Daddy are get married!" </p><p>Kageyama scowled thoughtfully "so you're going to be for-real Daddy and Papa now?" Oikawa giggled and raised an eyebrow. Iwaizumi chuckled "I guess? As in, we're going to be married and officially together so yeah." </p><p>Kageyama nodded, a small smile on his lips seemingly satisfied "good." Oikawa and Iwaizumi exchanged a fond look, before Oikawa twisted around in his seat as best he could to pull Kageyama as close to his as possible and press a million kisses to his faces as he shrieked with laughter. </p><p>Iwaizumi laughed, watching them through the mirror. He lived this family, his chosen family, his closest family so much. More than anything else in the world and he was so thankful to have them.</p><p>X-x-x-x</p><p>Oikawa lay awake on Iwaizumi's chest as Kageyama slept soundly in the next room. He traced a pattern with his finger over bare skin "hey Iwa-chan?" "yeah?" "I'm gonna be a bride." Iwaizumi smiled to himself "yeah." </p><p>Oikawa sighed dreamily "I'm gonna have the prettiest dress, and the prettiest bouquet and-" He suddenly pokes Iwaizumi "Iwa-chan, are you thinking dirty thoughts?" Iwaizumi feels the blush creep over his skin "no" Oikawa chuckles "don't lie to me." </p><p>Iwaizumi takes a deep breath "I'm thinking of you in a dress." Oikawa pokes him again, playfulness in his voice "that's dirty enough." Iwaizumi brushes his fingers through his hair "nah, just really breathtaking." Oikawa raised his head to grin at him "I'd be really pretty bride, wouldn't I?" </p><p>Iwaizumi chuckles, brushing a strand behind his ear "the prettiest." Oikawa lays back down, satisfied with the answer. Its silent before Iwaizumi sighs. "Okay, I lied" Oikawa's head shoots up "what?" Iwaizumi grins at him crookedly "I was thinking kinda dirty thoughts." </p><p>Oikawa plopped back down with a relieved sigh "Iwa-chan, you scared me." "You in a beautiful white gown," Oikawa shook his head "Iwa-chan-" "And then after the wedding, when we're alone-" he continued. Oikawa felt himself grin, despite himself "Iwa-chan-" </p><p>"And you'd take it off for me, slowly-" Iwaizumi went on dreamily. Oikawa giggled "Iwa-chan, no." Iwaizumi smirked at him "yeah, you're right, I'd just rip it off of you." Oikawa groaned, breaking off into laughter "Iwa-chan, you're the worst." </p><p>"Am I though?" he grinned cockily "I'm sure you'd love it. Oikawa muffled his giggles against his chest. Iwaizumi grinned. </p><p>He loved this man so much. Once the laughter died down, he bent over, kissing Oikawa's hairline "I love you." </p><p>Oikawa hummed sleepily, pressing a kiss to his chest in response. He buried his face further into the chocolate locks to hide his huge grin. </p><p>He was hopelessly, head over heels in love with this man, and they were getting married. </p><p>He could not be any happier.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much to everyone reading!!!!<br/>Please let me know what you thought in the comments!!! It means a lot!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>